Aspects of the invention relate to a manufacturing method and a manufacturing system of a liquid crystal display having a liquid crystal layer interposed between a pair of substrates, a liquid crystal display and an electronic apparatus.
Related art liquid crystal displays have a liquid crystal layer composed of liquid crystal composition and interposed between a pair of substrates on which electrodes are formed, and voltages are applied to the liquid crystal composition via the electrodes on each of the substrates to display images. Related art liquid crystal displays use an alignment layer for aligning liquid crystal molecules in a specific orientation in order to achieve uniform display when voltages are applied. As related art methods for forming an alignment layer on a substrate, there are a plurality of printing methods, such as Flexo printing and offset printing. In Flexo printing, for example, a liquid solution containing an alignment layer material is transferred on a substrate by printing. The applied solution is heated at a predetermined temperature to volatilize a solvent component and then baked at a predetermined temperature to form an alignment layer.
A method for forming an alignment layer of a liquid crystal display is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 9-105937 to improve efficiency in use of an alignment layer material and apply the alignment layer material uniformly. In this related art method for forming an alignment layer of a liquid crystal display, an alignment layer is applied uniformly on a substrate by repeating a process of spray-applying, via inkjet nozzles, an alignment layer forming solution onto a transparent substrate on which electrodes are formed.